She Can Try
by Aida Trevisani
Summary: Oneshot. Mickie and John give it one last night. Somehow she knows she can't make him love her.


**Mickie paced the room in her bare feet. Everything had to be perfect because… that's just how last chances go. Stupid as it was, she had picked that night it particular. She wanted their last night together to be beneath a new moon.**

**She stole a look at sliver lighting the night sky. It was already eleven, he'd be there soon. She turned the lamp off and lit candles all around the room. Mickie heard the knock on the door, but waited to answer. Instead, she fluffed the pillows as though the more inviting the bed look the more he'd want to be her. **

Turn down the lights, turn down the bed Turn down these voices inside my head

**John hung his head as he waited outside of the hotel room door. He listened to it click open and looked down on her small, up turned face. She was beautiful. He kissed her forehead before walking past her and dropping his bags. He turned and looked at her, inviting her to follow him.**

**Mickie made her way behind him and grabbed his hand. She let John lead her to the edge of the bed. The smirk that spanned John's face was sympathetic and Mickie tried her hardest to ignore it. She opted instead to stare directly into his soft, blue eyes.**

**He held her look even as he pulled the silk nightgown off over her head. John bent down and whispered into a kiss.**

"**MJ, I really do love-"**

**She rose to her toes, closing the space between John's lie and her. "Don't. Just don't." She brushed her lips again against his before crawling into the down turned sheets.**

**John followed suit. He laid down behind her, separate from her at first. He quickly realized how ridiculous it was. They had together so long and through so much that sleeping in the same bed and not being able to feel her was wrong. **_**Besides, if this is it- this is how I wanna go out. **_

**Mickie melted into John's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.**

Lay down with me, tell me no lies Just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me

Cause I can't make you love me if you don'tYou can't make your heart feel something it won't

**She tried not to cry as John brushed her brunette waves out of her face. His fingertips lingered on the soft of her cheek. **

**Neither of them were sleep. John looked out of the window, noting the color of the sky. Dawn was coming. He realized he had to let go.**

Here in the dark, in these final hoursI will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power

"_**This **_**is why I loved you." Mickie fought the tears and John could hear it in her voice. She stroked his arm around her. "And, I'm okay. I know you don't love me anymore. It's okay to let go….We tried, right?" Mickie gave John a chance to speak. Luckily, she didn't expect much. **

**He stayed silent, but she swore she hear his heartbeat.**

But you won't, no you won't 'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't

**The only thing that could stretch out the last hours of night was sleep. Mickie felt the sting of a tear in her eyes. She closed them and tried to think about how at least in her dreams, John would really love her back.**

**In her mind, as she drifted off, John was going off with her. He was very in love with her and they were happy. In reality, he was behind her wide-awake, wondering why we had hurt her and how he'd make it right.**

I'll close my eyes, then I won't seeThe love you don't feel when you're holding me

**John waited 'til the candles burned out and morning started rolling in. He shifted her weight to the pillow and checked to make sure Mickie was sleep. He assumed this to be the plan. John covered Mickie and gathered his things. Everything by the door, he backtracked through the hotel room to look at her one last time. **

**He had to know for himself it that one night had made a difference. **

**Did that one last time make him love her?**

Morning will come and I'll do what's right

Just give me till then to give up this fight

**John walked to her side of the bed and kissed her face as the early morning light hit her.**

_**Doesn't matter. She's given up the fight.**_

And I will give up this fight Cause I can't make you love me if you don't

You can't make your heart feel something it won' t

Here in the dark, in these final hours I will lay down my heart

and I'll feel the power

But you won't, no you won't'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't


End file.
